


Who Made Up All The Rules?

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco reflects on his upbringing and the way he viewed the world growing up.  He commits himself to help Scorpius avoid his own mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Made Up All The Rules?

He would probably never admit it out loud, but Draco Malfoy really didn't mind Harry Potter all that much. In fact, he recognized that under different circumstances, the two could likely have become great friends. And something else he knew he would never say to anyone, he kind of wished they were.

Right away from the beginning of his time at Hogwarts, Draco took the approach he knew was expected of him. He had grown up knowing he would go to school, be a Slytherin, and go on to live a life that would be remembered. His father had told him stories of his own time at school and he knew before he got onto the train that he would be expected to try to make friends with the best young witches and wizards of his age. Not only should they be in awe of him (he was a Malfoy after all), but he might need to call on them (or his father might need to call on their fathers) in the future.

He had attempted to befriend Potter. He tried to impress upon him the importance of being connected with some of the more prominent wizarding families. But Harry did not seem to place the same value on building relationships with people of quality. At the time, he was certain it was Potter's loss.

As the years went on, Draco knew the best way to establish and maintain a position in his social circle was to treat Potter as an enemy. By identifying him as a target for their collective scorn and ridiculing his choice to be friends with (almost) anyone, he would be able to attract the type of friends he would want as a part of his own social network in the future. They would leave school and move into positions of prominence, assisted by each other and their family connections. And their children would grow up learning those same traditions so that they, too, to go to Hogwarts and continue the time-honored family and House traditions.

But not Scorpius Malfoy. Draco had learned from his mistakes. He had walled himself off from people who could have been much more positive and better influences in his life. He had alienated people who could have helped him when he felt trapped into working with the Death Eaters. He had missed out on a friendship with someone whom he later found he respected more than anyone else. All because he listened to the stories of his father and lived up to the stereotypes of his house.

His son would not hear things the same way. The stories Draco would tell him would illustrate the value of being more open-minded. He would not be taught he was better than everyone else just because of his family name. He would go to school knowing that there's more to a person than their house, their blood status, and their family history. Maybe then, his son wouldn't have to live his entire adult life with feelings of regret.


End file.
